


Green Apple

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [12]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, someone else has written this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar gives Apple White a very unusual gift.
Relationships: Apple White/Cedar Wood
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 3





	Green Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 12 - Green

“Hey Apple. I got you a little something!”

Apple White couldn’t help but smile as she turned to the other girl. Cedar was so doting. She was always giving her silly little things. Her room was filled with dried flowers, books, and little figurines.

“Here!” Cedar placed a green thing into Apple’s hands. Apple turned it around, puzzling over it. It looked and felt like an apple, but it was a bright, vibrant green.

“This is so… interesting,” she said, forcing a smile. Why was it green?

Cedar’s smile dropped. “You don’t like it, do you?”

“Oh no, I do like it.” Apple held it gingerly in her hands. “Should I eat it?”

“It’s just an apple,” Cedar said, almost nervously. “Like your name?”

There had to be some magic or genetic modification involved in this. “I’ve just never seen a _green_ apple before.” Apple lifted the fruit to her mouth, but she was stopped by Cedar’s hearty laughter.

“I’m sorry. But it’s a green apple. A Granny Smith apple. You’ve never heard of it?”

Apple shook her head, completely mystified. Clearly, this was something she should have known by now, but the only apples that her mother grew were red. “And it’s safe to eat? It’s not going to, you know… curse me?”

“Of course not. Go on, try it.”

Well, Cedar couldn’t lie, so the apple had to be okay after all. Apple White lifted it to her mouth and took a bite. Her mouth contorted a little as she chewed and swallowed. “It’s sour.”

“Yeah. That’s just the way they are.”

This was definitely a new experience. If it wasn’t Cedar giving it to her, Apple would have some serious doubts, but she knew that Cedar’s heart was pure. She was completely and utterly honest, and she must have really believed in her heart that this was a good treat. “Here, you can finish it.” Apple pressed the fruit into Cedar’s hand, only to be greeted with more giggles. And she couldn’t help but laugh too. What a strange, strange thing.


End file.
